leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ClariS/Fiora Remake
Introduction This here is my Fiora remake. The remake is designed to make Fiora more viable in competitive play by changing her build path and attempting to create a viable niche for her to fill in lanes. The build path I try to form is an AS/On-hit effect because on-hit builds are generally cheaper and more easier to stack defensive items. Overall, my hope is with the change to more attack speed, she will become tankier naturally. As for her niche, I wanted her to be a strong duelist. Initially, I had a problem with making her able to kill anyone 1v1 because it would be hard to balance with my idea of not making her such a strong 'carry', so instead, I decided that her niche would be her strength against other DPS champions that relays on auto-attacks. Fiora would have a strong advantage against those type of champions. Overall with these changes, her combine burst has gone up, defense has gone up, her utility for her team has gone up, and is more consistent now, but in exchange for that, her DPS damage and snowballing potential has been reduced. Stats Ability 3.5% of the target's missing health. Bonus damage caps at 125. }} None = |-| Reason and Uses= I wanted to give Fiora a better niche to fill, or at least a define area where she can shine. This passive allows her to be stronger against weaken enemies. The remake is basically based around this passive and making the most of it's free damage on low health champions. This innate is to give incentive build Attack Speed over AD. Because this is consider an on-hit effect, it doesn't scale with critical chance, life steal, or attack damage and doesn't effect structures, so it has many disadvantages compare to flat AD. Jungling will be easier for Fiora now as Monster will have high health, allowing her to deal increase damage over time. The cap is set at 135 to prevent easy baron and dragon kills, sort of. |-| Ability Details= * Will not proc life steal or spell vamp * Is not effected by critical chance * Scales off of flat missing health, not max health or a percentage of missing health ** Meaning, the more health a champion has, the more potential damage this innate passive can deal * Does not effect structures (inhibitors, towers, nexus) * Innate passive is proc calculated after the damage of the auto-attack or ability ** The innate passive will proc for Burst of Speed and Blade Watlz |-| Numbers= Fiora dashes forward to strike her target, dealing physical damage. Fiora can perform the dash a second time within 4 seconds at no mana cost. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=600 }} None = |-| Reason and Uses= I want Fiora to have more utility for her team without making her too powerful. I figure a debuff like this would do the trick, improving her overall kit without giving her direct increase damage. This will allow Fiora a stronger chance to win small skirmishes during the early game, while providing something useful late game. Another change I would do would be to to make this spell on cooldown after the first cast instead of the second. This mean it would not penalties the player for waiting the maximum time before using the second Lunge. This should now become her first ability ranked up first, thus, allowing her to engage fights a lot sooner and at a higher rate. |-| Ability Details= * Will proc spell vamp * Will not proc on-hit effects or life steal ** Frozen Mallet and on-hit effects like Wits End will not proc * Pops Shield Shells * Each use counts as activating an ability ** Meaning, can use Tri-Force twice within the four seconds, or gaining mana twice from tears of goddness * Cooldown begins after the first cast Fiora regenerates health over 6 seconds each time she performs a basic attack or Lunge. Striking champions will cause this effect to stack up to 4 times. |description2= Fiora parries the next basic attack within 1.5 seconds, reflecting magic damage back to the attacker and reducing their attack speed for 3 seconds. Works against champions and large monsters. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown=6 |cost=35 |costtype=mana }} None = |-| Reason and Uses= This spell has receive the most buffs because I wanted to increase Fiora's defensive properties without having to increase base stats. Most of the buffs are targeted to early game to allow her to survive better. A skill Fiora will be a strong champion as the cooldown and mana cost of this ability has been lowered to allow free usage and being aggressive. Something I didn't write but would add would be that the attack that is blocked will not proc any form of on-hit affect or ability affect. Her old innate passive has been move here because I wanted this spell to be for players who wanted to be more defensive and survive the lane. The passive ability now remains useful throughout the game without being too OP at the early stages. Another form of utility has been given, attack speed reduction. I did this because I feel like there should be a strong boost for Fiora if she succeed in blocking (similar like Noct and his spell shield). Also, with the increase utility, this gives Fiora a stronger niche where she can be viable in top lane. This spell should be grabbed at level 1 or 2, but should be the last ability ranked up because you gain all it's utility at the first rank. |-| Ability Details= * Will proc spell vamp * Pops Shield Shells and Black Shields * Attacks block will not proc ability or on-hit effect ** For example, Udyr bear stance will not stun Fiora if the attack is blocked Fiora next autoattack will strike thrice in one swift movement, dealing bonus damage, and grants her bonus attack speed and 20% movement speed for 3 seconds. Each strike applies on-hit effects and Fiora's abilities. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=45 |costtype=mana }} None = |-| Reason and Uses= The biggest change and the one I had the hardest time figuring what to do. Because the original ability gave so much attack speed, it was hard to give any incentive to build attack speed, so I scarped it. Instead of gaining a large amount of attack speed, she now just deals three hits in once. This way, this increases the value of on-hit effects for her, while still giving her incentive to build attack speed. This ability counts as three hits, so it will apply on-hit effects three times, and proc Fiora's abilities (innate passive and Riposte healing passive). This should increase her burst and make Fiora a stronger trader. The stacking movement speed has been replaced with a flat movement speed bonus in order to make Fiora more stable with her chasing. If she is able to land at least the first hit, she gains the bonus and can stick to her target long enough to deal some auto-attacks. Because of the lost of the huge attack speed boost and refresher with kills, Fiora's carry potential has been decrease dramatically which I believe allows me to justify buffs in many other aspect. Also, the incentive of building AD has decrease as well. The cooldown and mana cost has been lower to incentive players to use this spell often and aggressively. This should improve her mid game and make her damage consistent. |-| Ability Details= * Scales with Total AD * Will proc life steal and on-hit effects (including both Fiora's innate and Riposte's passive) ** Will proc oh-hit effects three times * Cannot critc * Will not Pops Shield Shells and Black Shields * Will reset the attack timer, allowing Fiora to deal 4 hits very quickly * Fiora can one shot wards with this ability |-| Numbers= Fiora removes all forms of debuffs on her and dashes around the battlefield for 1.25 seconds—becoming untargetable in the process—damaging random enemy champion(s) 5 times. Successive hits against the same target deal 25% damage. The first and last attack will be against the same target. Each strike applies on-hit effects. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=150 |costtype=mana |range=400 }} None = |-| Reason and Uses= Lower cooldowns for more frequent uses, and removes debuffs when using it to prevent exhaust and blinds from making it useless. The duration of which it last has been decrease to 1.25 seconds from ~2 seconds is to allow quicker burst while making it less of a defensive spell. Base Damage has been reduce by a lot (150 at max rank) to reduce AoE damage and justify most of the other buffs in other skills and in this one. Singe target damage can be a lot stronger, depending on the missing health of the champion as on-hit effects are not effect by the reduce damage on same targets. Can easily deal more damage to single target. This is meant to be a killing ability. Much of this abilities damage is associated with its passive now. |-| Ability Details= * Each hit will proc life steal and on-hit effects (including both Fiora's innate and Riposte's passive) ** Will proc oh-hit effects a total of five times ** On-hit effects damage are not reduced at the same target * Will Pops Shield Shells * Will remove any form of debuff on her, like exhaust, blinds, poison, slow, snare, etc ** However, if Fiora is unable to cast this spell due to a debuff or CC, she cannot remove the debuff, for example, if she is silence, stun, suppressed, etc. * Fiora does not need vision of the initial champion with her 5th strike, she will blink to that champion regardless of the range. ** If he champion dies before the 5th strike, Fiora will attack the lowest health champion closest to her current position after the 4th strike. My Change Log Change Log= * New Passive: Fiora targets the enemy's weaknesses, dealing a percentage of the target's missing health as bonus physical damage with her basic attacks. * Base Damage increase to from ** Bonus Attack Ratio decrease to 0.4 from 0.6 * Cost increase to mana from 60 mana * Cooldown increase to seconds from seconds ** Now goes on cooldown after first cast * Base Damage change to from * New Passive Effect: Fiora regenerates health over 6 seconds each time she performs a basic attack. Striking champions will cause this effect to stack up to 4 times. * Cost decrease to 35 mana from 45 mana * Cooldown decrease to 6 seconds from seconds * Now reduce enemy unit's attack speed for a duration * New Activate Effect: Fiora next autoattack will strike thrice in one swift movement, dealing a total damage equal to a percentage of her attack damage, and grants her additional movement speed for 3 seconds. Each strike is treated as an autoattack. * Cooldown decrease to seconds from seconds * Cost decrease to 45 mana from 55 mana * Cost increase to 125 mana from 100 mana * Damage decrease to from * Cooldown decrease to seconds from seconds }} |-| Update 1= * Bonus Damage Scaling decrease to 7% from 8% * Heal decrease to from * Duration change to from 3 seconds * Attack Speed Debuff increase to 50% from * Total Damage decrease to from |-| Update 2= * Bonus Damage now deals base damage equal to * Bonus Damage Scaling decrease to 5% from 7% * Damage Cap decrease to 150 from 200 * Damage change to from Reason is the make the early game more consistent without the scaling becoming too strong late game. |-| Update 3= * Bonus Base Damage increase to from * Bonus Damage Scaling decrease to 3.5% from 5% * Damage Cap decrease to 125 from 150 * Heal increase to from * Damage increase to from * Damage increase to from Reason being, people keep saying her early game isn't strong enough. I'll buff up her early game a bit, but nerf her innate passive since so many people are having a problem with it. |-| Update 4= * Bonus Base Damage increase to from * Damage Cap increase to 135 from 125 * Total Damage change to from |-| Update 5= * Bonus Base Damage change to from * Remove Healing Reduction * Base damage increase to from * Scaling Ration decrease to 0.45 from 0.5 * Heal change to from * Damage increase to from * Damage decrease to from |-| Update 6= * Damage increase to from * Damage decrease to from * Bonus Movement speed change to 20% from * Now gains bonus attack speed Category:Blog posts